


An Outside Perspective

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: storm's AELDWS 2020 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, cocktails, noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: AELDWS 2020Prompt: "Don't look back"Genre: NoirWord Count: 300 exactly"Dark and Stormy? Yeah, I'll take two, thanks."(aka Ariadne has to put up with Arthur and Eames' screwed up version of foreplay)
Relationships: Ariadne (Inception)/Original Female Character(s), Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: storm's AELDWS 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829509
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Inceptiversary Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing (AELDWS)





	An Outside Perspective

It was a dark and stormy night but the joint was jumping inside so nobody really gave a fuck. I was working on my third Slippery Nipple of the night. The bartender kept making them for me for free. I think she liked my scarf. Maybe she’d tie me up with it later.

Arthur was grinding with some leather daddy while two bears in sweaty wifebeaters circled him like sharks.

What’s that phrase? Oh yeah, _homme fatale_. You wouldn’t think it but damn did Arthur cut loose after a couple of Kamikazes.

He and Eames had got into some dick-waving contest and Eames took off like a big girl’s blouse blown off a clothesline. You know, flapping and wailing away like a paisley-patterned loon. So Arthur starts downing shots like a cat goes for nip.

Let me tell you, nothing makes me happier to be a lesbian than hanging around these two. Boys, right? I winked at the bartender and she grinned back and tied a cherry stem into a knot with her tongue. It was going to be a good night.

A couple of bodybuilders had Arthur sandwiched between them, but I could see the signs. Arthur sometimes gets sick of waiting for Eames’ jealousy to boil over, and that’s when shit hits the fan.

Looked like the club would survive the night though. Eames stormed in and shoved his way over. Even the bodybuilders backed off and, let me tell you, that’s like backing a bulldog off a plate of guts.

So Eames acts like Orpheus pissing all over Eurydice to stake a claim and you know how they say ‘Don’t look back’? Yeah, corpulent likelihood. Eames dragged Arthur out while maintaining eye contact and they were barely over the threshold before they were sucking face. Boys. Yuck.


End file.
